


Stimuli

by Naemi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dominance/submission, Double Penetration (implied), F/M, Gunplay (implied), M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Sex Toys (implied), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three agents, three flings, one big mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stimuli

**Author's Note:**

> [set some time during season three]

 

It was a question of who's had whom in this game, because, frankly, there was some weird mass claiming going on.

While losing Kate had brought Tony and Tim together in a way neither of them would have ever imagined, they were of course not letting anyone in on their secret, although Tony couldn't resist digging at Tim every now and again. He remembered perfectly well how utterly terrified his younger co-worker had seemed waking up next to him naked and feeling oddly sore, and it was too good not to harp on it. After all, Tony wasn't the one who'd lost any sort of virginity that night.

When Ziva became a regular member of the team, Tony's interest focused on her way too quickly in Tim's opinion, and he knew he had to do something. He struggled hard to get her attention, but it was dead clear that she saw nothing more in him than a cute co-worker. As frustrating as it was, it only got worse when Tony dropped hints about his success—and then worse _again_ when Tim realized he would be fine taking either place.

Ziva found it all extraordinarily funny. The day she arrived, she immediately sensed that there was more underneath the surface of Tony's ladykiller attitude, and she watched him closely. It didn't take her long to figure out there was tension between him and Tim; therefore, she was very surprised when she and Tony ended up fucking all over her apartment. Of course, she didn't complain because, wow, he was an excellent lover.

Tony's smugness made him blind to everything other than the Ziva-trophy that embodied his win over Tim. Not that he had something to prove, but it amused the sadistic part of him to give his probie a hard time. He did admittedly take it too far, and he did also admittedly regret some of the words he said, but all in all he enjoyed himself a whole fucking lot.

Tim's misery was a silent one. He had no one to confide in, not even—especially not—Abby, but he did his best to keep going, and it went mostly unnoticed. Occasionally, Gibbs would shoot him questioning looks that implied he knew more than he should, but the man was discreet enough to respect Tim's privacy.

No doubt that Ziva _did_ notice. She tried to figure out how to help him, for she really liked Tim much, and she wanted him smiling. After a while, she realized he was looking for physical closeness more often than not and she eventually asked him point-blank, “Do you want to fuck me?” The shock on his face was priceless. He didn't retrieve much of his speech that night, but he was sweet and gentle and so much Tony's opposite that Ziva was more than happy with her decision.

It didn't take long for Tony to suspect something was wrong. Tim seemed more self-confident than ever and Ziva didn't seek his company as much anymore. He decided to go for the weakest link in the chain, cornering Tim in the elevator, but if he expected to learn the truth, he was misled. Instead, the current passive-aggressiveness between them instantly reached a new intensity when the lights went down. Tony opened his mouth, snapping, “We need to talk,“ and then he literally crashed into his partner, pinning him against the elevator wall and kissing him so fiercely that fuck, his head kept spinning all day long. The scent of Ziva all over Tim didn't help much, either.

Having a fling with Ziva was a perfect boost for Tim's ego, but when Tony re-claimed him so very unexpectedly, boy, it went straight through the roof. His plan, despite having much planning in it, came together smoothly, and he felt confident enough to start teasing Tony back, knowing exactly how he would freak out sooner or later. When it happened, it was a hot mess of almost violent pushing and shoving until Tim knuckled under, quite happy with the outcome of Tony fucking him so hard he couldn't sit comfortably for a full day. It only added to the feeling of epic win.

It crept in quietly, unnoticed, until it was too late to fight: Ziva found herself lost in dark and dirty fantasies that featured her co-workers, leather boots and ohmygod, breaking them both. It shocked her upon first realization, but the more she allowed herself to indulge in daydreaming about it, the more confident she was that she could make them do anything. Of course, she'd start with Tim, because he was most obviously the bottom. If he was surprised when she brought the toys, stating that, “Do not believe you will ever get to use them on me, McGee,” he didn't tell. If he was uncomfortable with being bound and abused, he didn't show it. But one thing was certain: Tim definitely came harder than ever when she fucked him with that strap-on. And Ziva—well, she would never tell him, but it was the hottest thing she'd ever seen, and she'd treasure it forever.

Tony was intrigued when Ziva came up with the anal sex talk. At first, he was blown away by the thought he'd get to fuck her sweet little ass, but he realized all too soon that they were talking hypothetically. It didn't affect his boner, but it surely affected his mood. When she brought Tim into the mix, bluntly saying, “ _You_ know he loves it,” he felt petrified. He stilled, looking down at her with disbelief, and the fact that her laughter was throaty and, well, dirty, was equally scary and electrifying. He fucked her hard, tried to fuck the very thought out of her mind, but of course Ziva David was not one to be denied, and Anthony DiNozzo was not one to turn down a chance to put his masculinity on display.

Tim on the other hand tried to deny. He really tried hard, and on every level possible. No, Tony wasn't fucking him, “What do you think, Ziva?” No, he did not exactly love it when _she_ fucked him, but “You seem to, you know . . .” he was okay with it. And no, never in the world was the thought of a threesome turning him on in the slightest, “That's just the wrongest thing ever.” He wondered if he should end it all before it got him into serious trouble, but then one day, when they were stuck in a traffic jam on the way back from a crime scene with him in the back seat and Ziva's hand in Tony's lap, moving subtly, but definitely _moving_ , he realized he couldn't fight it.

Ziva didn't see it coming, although looking back, she cursed herself for underestimating her co-workers. While she thought she'd lured them into her trap, she didn't realize she'd been part of a greater game all along. So, instead of the dream come true of claiming both Tim and Tony at the same time, they'd claimed her. It was sheer bliss, no matter the embarrassment.

In the end, everyone won, for after that first night of tricking Ziva into the hottest fucking double action, the three of them couldn't help themselves from wanting ever more. Soon, each Saturday night off became threesome night, and all boundaries crumbled under the ecstasy of who'd fuck whom. They all got a shot on each other eventually, even though Tony was definitely not too comfortable the first time his ass was the joint target, and he was calling in sick for a full week after learning guns could do a lot more to people than just to kill.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Porn Battle XIV**. Prompts: Timothy McGee/Anthony DiNozzo/Ziva David; caught, deny.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
